


“You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning... to cuddle?”

by arielgryffinpuff



Series: Tumblr Stony Prompts: CapxTony [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Steve, Could be seen as pre-stony, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Slash, Spooning, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Writing Prompt, worried steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielgryffinpuff/pseuds/arielgryffinpuff
Summary: Tony has a nightmare. He doesn't really know what he's doing when he turns up at Steve's door in the Avengers Tower.





	“You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning... to cuddle?”

Tony didn’t really know what he was doing.

He was trembling, still in the haze of his dream, the panic, his heart thumping in his chest as the aliens in all manner of forms came down upon Earth, killing his friends, and he- he was scared. He tried to save them; he did, but then the monster took Steve away, calling out to him, and-

Well, that had been when he’d woken up.

So now he was making his way through his tower in New York, down the elevator and across the corridors, still in his alert state, with underlying tiredness that threatened to pop his eyes out of his sockets at any second. And he was still in his pyjamas.

Eventually he arrived at Steve’s door, and knocks at it, hoping he’ll answer, needing him to answer.

In his haze, he might have blurted something out as soon as Steve answered the door and Tony was sure that Steve was alright.

Tony blinked tiredly, and Steve grabbed his watch from his nightstand with his door still open, his room dark inside.

He came back to the door and frowned at his watch.

“You knocked on my door in 1 in the morning, to cuddle?”

“Uhh…What?” Tony said slightly drunkenly. “Is that what I said?” Tony motioned with his hands, his eyes frowning and his mouth open in confusion. Right. It seemed he had said that out loud.

“You want to cuddle,” Steve stated blandly.

“We-well I – “Tony just stared at Steve, all healthy and alive and glowing even though he had ruffed up hair and looked pretty beat himself.

“Er, okay, why don’t you just come in,” Steve motioned for Tony, and he looked like he couldn’t understand what he was saying, which was unusual for Tony, and Steve was slightly concerned.

“Come on,” Steve said, and gently put his arm around of Tony’s and brought him slowly inside and sat him down on his bed, as he looked around the room. He knew what it looked like, obviously; he had made it for him and decorated it, and payed for it…

Steve closed the door behind him and offered Tony a glass of water, but Tony shook his head.

Steve sat down on the bed next to him and saw that Tony had that far-off look again, his eyes wide and afraid, but nothing else would show it.

“Tony…” Steve said cautiously, and bit his lip. Tony had been like this before. It made Steve worried, and made him want to protect Tony from this kind of things, these nightmares, the self-deprecation. So, they could either talk it out and have a manly heart-to-heart, or Steve could give Tony what he really needed. And wanted.

But only if that’s what Tony really wanted.

Steve reached out towards Tony, but he was already there and his head fell onto Steve’ shoulder, and Steve’s hand stopped in mid-air, and came down to the other side of Tony’s head to pull him close. Tony wrapped his arm around Steve, letting out a little whimpering sound, as Steve laid his head on the top of Tony’s, his chin nestled in his hair, holding him close to him, as if he would never let him go.

“I’m sorry,” Tony mumbled, and Steve sighed, about to protest. “I mean, this isn’t very manly. I shouldn’t – I’m a grown man, I shouldn’t need this, or-“  
“No, no, don’t talk like that,” Steve comforted him. “I bet when you needed a hug, no one was there, right?”

Tony frowned and looked up at him.

“I mean, everyone needs this, Tony.” He stroked his head. “You’re one of the best men – best person - that I know. And I mean that,” He added. “Your only fear… is the fear of losing your friends. Of losing the fight.” Tony listened to him. “And that – that shows that your heart truly lies-” He put his hand over Tony’s chest, and Tony looks down at it. “It lies with us, with people, with love.”

Tony looks at him, a little gobsmacked, and he smiles slightly and leans his head straight into the other side of Steve’s neck to hug him properly. Steve smiles and hugs him tightly.

“Now, come on,” Steve says, pulling away slightly, and Tony falters slightly. “You wanna sleep in here?” Steve gestured to his bed, and without really waiting for an answer, he pulled back the covers and smiled, and Tony got in, all warm and fuzzy, as Steve got under as well, tucking the covers around them and putting one arm underneath Tony, as Tony buried his face in Steve’s chest, and his breathing was slowed down, his heart rate once again relaxed, warm, maybe slightly too warm in Steve’s embrace, but it was comforting, and he felt weirdly safe, like nothing bad could happen while he was with Steve, the big soft sasquatch that he was.

Steve held onto Tony’s smaller body warmly, his head sinking into the pillow, and his face pressed to the top of Tony’s head.

“Thanks for this,” Tony mumbled, not looking up, and he sighed. “’Night Steve.”

Steve’s cheek stroked Tony’s head as he smiled. “Good night. Sleep tight,” he said quietly, and kept his fingers clenched around Tony’s shirt, his body warm and tingly with this new feeling of warmth, and spark, and safety, and Steve realised that he needed this too.


End file.
